The present invention relates to power tools and, more specifically, to switch assemblies used to energize power tools.
All power tools include switch mechanisms between the power source and motor to energize the motor and, in turn, rotate or move an output. Various types of trigger, slide, toggle or the like switches are utilized in power tools. Also, some of these switches provide a reverse pathway so that the motor may be utilized in a reversing direction. Ordinarily, the switches are positioned in a housing and have various types of wire leads connected to them. The leads may include connectors or have soldered connections. Also, the switches may be coupled by a lead wire, which has both connectors and is also soldered. These connections, especially in small tools, require space as well as relatively expensive manufacturing costs. This is due to the fact that the wires and connectors require relatively large spaces. Also, they require labor extensive operations to be performed to couple the switch with the power source in the motor. Thus, it would be desirable to have an inexpensive connection between the switch, power source and motor which is compact and easily installed.